For Love or Money
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Modern day, Jack Sparrow is the leader of a gang in New York and the Swanns happen to make a visit. A meeting that wasn't supposed to mean anything turns out to be true love....or does it? Can unfithfulness be forgiven? Rating up later. JE Rating up.
1. New York New York

**For Love or Money**

**Summary: The 'Pirates' are out to make millions, and England has the best opportunities. Unless, of course someone gets in the way. Modern Fic. JE.**

**Author's Note: In this story I thought of Jack like Johnny's character in Chocolat. Rating will go up in later chapters.**

**More JE is good!**

Chapter 1 – New York, New York

The streets of New York were abnormally quiet as the pirates walked pass stores and apartment buildings. The Yankees were at home against the Cleveland Indians and a very high-sophisticated party was taking place in Central Park.

The Pirates was a gang lead by Jack Sparrow, also named 'the Captain'. They were never caught, had no police record, and were broadening their business routs across the ocean to countries like England, Scotland, and Ireland. Right now was the best time for expansion.

The party in the park was for the police chief of New York who just came from England. All of the stuffy, tea drinking, important Englishman were there with their families. Jack was supposed to arrive at the party to congratulate James Norrington on his promotion then his crew would start a diversion and while the place cleared out he was going to hand over the 'goods' to the Englishman in the white suite and black top hat. The Captain could already see the man and they exchanged nods. Jack wasn't a hard man to miss either, and all of the women had noticed him.

The Captain was of average height, shoulder length brown hair which was pulled back in a ponytail for the night. His eyes were dark and his arms muscular under the sleeves of his very expensive Italian suite. When he smiled the women would stare, his teeth were perfectly aligned and his lips were desirable. The small amount of facial hair he had complemented him and made the man very debonair.

Standing just outside the park, Jack went over everything in his mind. 'Get aquatinted with the important people, don't look suspicious, and remember your purpose.' Breathing out heavily Jack Sparrow, or rather, Mark Charlton headed for the party.

"Okay you idiots remember, thirty minutes." Anamaria said and the crew went to check the wires and perimeter.

The Pirates didn't kill unless necessary and that had only happened once. But they had never used this extreme for a couple million before; blowing up a building was extreme. It was abandoned of course, but it was still very hazardous and Jack didn't want any mistakes.

* * *

Elizabeth Swann was standing under a tree with her personal assistant Debora, when a man caught her eye. He was standing outside the park, across the street then took a deep breath before crossing it and heading in her direction.

"Debora, who is that man?"

The older woman looked in the direction of the stranger.

"I don't know dear. Perhaps he is here to steal your young heart away." She said and saw Elizabeth continue to stare in his direction. "Not bad on the eyes is he?"

Elizabeth seemed to be shaken out of her daze and she looked sheepishly around. "Oh, he's alright, but my Will has my heart." She said and stole another look at the strange man.

"Elizabeth, darling how are you this evening?"

Looking to her side Elizabeth saw her father and smiled.

"I'm just fine." She said and took notice that the man was getting closer to her location. He was shaking hands and making small talk with the business men.

"Are you sure darling? You're not cold? It is a chilly night."

"I'm perfectly content."

Debora was paying no attention to the girl or her father but rather the driver for the Swanns. His name was Michael and she was secretly in love with him. When Elizabeth's father left she was quick to say something.

"Making puppy dog eyes at Michael are you?"

Debora jumped slightly and laughed when she saw Elizabeth there. "Oh my dear, you startled me."

"Well maybe if your mind was here and not caught up in some fantasy you would be more observant of your surroundings." She said then felt a presence behind her.

"Very well put."

The two women looked toward the man they were transfixed by earlier. He seemed to catch on to their hesitancy and he smiled.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself." He said and bowed slightly. "My name is Mark Charlton."

"Elizabeth Swann." She said and turned to the woman next to her. "This is Debora."

The man, now named Mark, took Elizabeth's hand in his and raised it to his lips. "Miss Swann." He said and kissed it. Elizabeth's stomach turned over and she found herself being even more curious of this man than she was before she even knew his name.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Charlton." She said her English accent rich.

He smiled at her then turned to Debora and did the same thing to her.

When they finished their introductions, Mark looked up to the sky. "It's a very clear night. This is rare but a perfect time for a party like this."

Elizabeth followed his gaze and agreed. "It's beautiful."

Mark nodded. "Very. Well, I hate to cut this lovely meeting short Miss Swann, Debora, but I must go greet my business partner. Excuse me."

The two women stared after him when he left. Debora was the first to speak.

"He is a nice man. A rich American." She said and looked to Elizabeth. The younger woman caught on immediately.

"Yes, well, aren't they all"

* * *

Mark, after meeting the lovely Elizabeth Swann and Debora found his way to his business partner. "Mr. Watson."

The man turned around and shook his hand. "Mr. Charlton, how are you this evening?"

"I'm very will thank you."

The two men continued to make small talk before enough people had cleared away.

"So you have the stuff?" Watson asked nervously.

"Of course, you will follow me after the diversion happens and I will give you what you requested. As long as you have my money of course."

Watson nodded. "I do."

"Good."

The Englishman was shifting uncomfortably. Jack, or rather, Mark, caught on to his nervous reaction and grinned to himself. "Mr. Watson, there is no need to worry. I am a professional."

The other man nodded and Mark started to walk away to talk to other people, all the while Elizabeth was watching with narrowed eyes.

"What is Mr. Charlton doing talking to that slime? What did he say he did again?"

"Who, Mr. Charlton or Mr. Slime?" Debora asked jokingly. Elizabeth smiled.

"Mr. Charlton. I know what Mr. Slime does."

"He didn't say exactly. I know he said he was going to meet his business partner."

"Yes I heard him. I hope George isn't his 'business partner'."

Debora shook her head. "I'm sure Mr. Charlton is not crooked Miss Swann.'

Elizabeth nodded then almost fell over from the blast of an explosion. Mark looked toward the building which was on fire and crumbling.

"They're early." He said to himself looking at his watch. "Three minutes off."

TBC

How do you like it? Review!


	2. Damsel in Distress

For Love or Money

Chapter 2 – Damsel in Distress

The people were going crazy and somewhere along trying to escape the park and looking for her father Elizabeth got caught up in the crowd and everyone was for themselves. She could hear the sirens of the police cars and fire trucks but everything seemed blurry but one thing stood out. It was Mark heading down the street in between two other buildings being followed by George Watson.

Not knowing what else to do Elizabeth went after them. The sky was dark and the lights had went out by the time she reached the small alley but they were there, she could hear them talking in the shadows. Suddenly it became quiet and she called out for him.

"Mr. Charlton?"

Then her world became black.

Jack flicked his flashlight on when he heard the woman's voice. What he saw was somewhat shocking. Elizabeth Swann was on the ground, he white dress was covered in dirt and she had mud smudged on her face, one of her shoes were missing also. Looking level he saw George holding a piece of metal pipe.

"Damn it man! Why did you have to do that?" Jack asked loudly, bending down hurriedly to check for a pulse. There was one and he sat down, gently pulling her onto his lap.

"You said we weren't being followed. Do you know who that is? That is the daughter of one of the most important people in England. She saw me with you. IF she says anything both of us will be in prison."

Jack looked at the man like he was mental. "Are you that stupid? Why attack her then?"

George was uninterested in the conversation and pulled a suitcase out from its hiding spot against the wall. "Here is your money. Where are my things?"

Jack pointed to an old garbage dumpster and George hurriedly went over to it. Opening it up he saw the three cases that held his fire arms, computer files, and of course, cocaine.

"You're a good man Sparrow."

Jack watched as the Englishman left the alley and he wondered what he was supposed to do with a 'very important' daughter.

"I'm sorry captain, these, retards went too early. They." But Anamaria stopped short when she saw Elizabeth.

"What are you doing with her?"

"It was an accident."

The police cars were getting closer and the pirates panicked. Only Jack seemed to keep his head.

"Okay, let's get out of here." He said and stood up. Bending over he picked up the limp woman. "We'll take her with us. Clean her up then let he go."

"Are you stupid? She'd squeal." Ana said.

Jack stood his ground. "We're not leaving her here."

Ana knew better then to argue so she let the subject go and the pirates, along with Elizabeth got into a long limousine.

* * *

At the Hilton Hotel, Jeffery Swann was pacing the floor. His daughter had gone missing after the explosion and no one recalled seeing her at all.

"Don't worry Mr. Swann, if something happened to her I will find her." James Norrington said then continued. "She's probably just waiting somewhere for us to find her. She's a smart girl, you are very lucky to have her."

Jeffery didn't say anything and went to go take a nap. The police men would do their job. They would find Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes to a dimly lit room. She could tell it was still nighttime outside adn she was greatful to be in such a comfortable bed. Closing her eyes she tried to remember why she was there, then it came back to her. The explosion, Mr. Charlton talking to George in the alley, the pain in her head. Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and Mark Charlton walked in. He was dressed differently now, more casual, but his hair was still pulled back into a loose ponytail behind his head.

"Miss Swann, you have decided to join us."

"Mr. Charlton." He put a hand up to stop her.

"I'm sure you have questions but I want to ask you first what you remember of last night."

Thinking it over, Elizabeth started to play with the hem of the pink pajamas she was wearing. That quickly became her first question.

"What am I doing in these pajamas?"

Jack looked at her, "You wanted to stay in your dress?"

"No, but what I mean is, _how _did I get into these?"

Jack shrugged, "I put them on you." He saw the expression on her face and added. "I had help from a woman named Anamaria. Don't worry love, I didn't do anything."

Elizabeth physically relaxed but kept her arms crossed.

"Now are you going to answer my question?" He asked, absently cleaning his gun.

Fear flew in Elizabeth. "Who are you?"

"See, I'm not going to answer that until I find out what you know."

Her hands were figeting nervously when she answered.

"All I remember is seeing you and George in an alley. Did you hit me?"

Jack looked almost offended when she asked. "No I didn't Miss Swann. It was Mr. Watson. I would never hit a woman."

For some reason that statement made her relax and she looked to his gun again which was now sitting on the desk.

"Well, _Mr. Charlton_, now that I answered your question will you answer mine?"

The pirate sat back in the chair, balancing it on two legs. "Just what would you like to know?"

"What is your real name?"

He thought about how to answer, tell her his real name or play her a little.

"My name is Clark Kent."

Elizabeth was about to ask her next question but she burst out laughing instead. "Okay, Superman tell me, why did you kidnap me?"

Jack's eyes went up mischieviously. "Miss Swann I have not kidnaped you. I don't even think you qualify. _Kid_nap, you are most definately not a kid."

Elizabeth glared at him then decided while she was there she might as well get some sleep. Laying her head down she heard his voice.

"Captain Jack Sparrow darling, that is my name."

TBC


	3. A Beautiful Mind

Chapter 3 – A Beautiful mind

Elizabeth woke up alone in the room. Captain Jack Sparrow must have gotten a little bored watching her sleep. Sitting up she heard elevated voices outside the room.

"I don't care Jack, she can't stay!"

"Don't be stupid Gibbs. If you let her go she'll tell. DO you know who her connections are?" A woman's voice yelled.

"Exactly." Came the voice of the man. "The whole US and UK will be looking for her."

The voices were silent for a while then Jack spoke. "I will talk to the girl. What I'm going to do with her yet, I don't know."

Elizabeth laid back down and pretended to be asleep. She heard the door open and the sound of heavy boots on the wooden floor made her stiffen.

"Come now Miss Swann I know you're awake."

Jack's voice was soft, not at all like the criminal she was picturing in her mind.

Opening her eyes she looked into him "What do you plan on doing with me?"

"Well Miss that all depends on you."

Elizabeth shifted as he sat of the bed at her feet.

"On me? How?"

"Well, you could be let go, but my crew thinks you will tell someone about all of this. So, that option is now gone. You will be staying here until I feel I can trust you enough not to talk."

Elizabeth looked at the man whose face was getting kissed by the sunlight and lost her thoughts for a moment.

"So really I have no choice. I'm not even a factor in this am I?"

"Not really no."

Elizabeth nodded then locked eyes with the man who was holding her hostage.

"What? Why do you keep looking at me?"

"You're good to look at."

She huffed and sat up, not looking in his direction.

"What? Would you like me to tell you that I couldn't bear to look at you because you were so ugly?" He asked, monitoring her expression.

"No."

He waited incase she was going to say something else. When a few moments passed with no communication Jack talked.

"We're going to be moving out. Heading to California." Elizabeth didn't even try to disguise her shock.

"What? Why?"

"Well Miss Swann many people will be looking for you. We're not going to make it easy for them. I do love a chase. Maybe I'll even leave clues."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I thought this was going to be more dangerous and exciting."

Jack looked at her and crossed his legs. "What do you want me to do? Make you go without food or something?"

"No I just thought being kidnapped would be different."

"Well, I don't do this a lot. Kidnapping is mostly pointless."

"What do you mean? What about ransom and the thrill of it?"

Jack looked at her and had to laugh. "Well usually people who hold other people for ransom get caught, killed, or get paid with fake money. Really I don't want any of those things to happen to me. Second, I don't really get a thrill from this sort of thing."

"Well then what's in it for you?"

"Nothing really. Keeping you quiet is all I'm worried about."

Elizabeth sighed and stood up. "What am I supposed to wear to California?"

Jack looked at her and motioned to her clothes.

"Oh no. You aren't expecting me to wear this all the way across the country do you? I slept in this."

Jack looked at his watched then stood up and walked behind her. "Fine." He said then pulled the sheet from the bed. "You can take that off, completely, and wrap yourself in this."

His body was so close to hers she shivered when his hot breath reached her skin. Suddenly she got angry. He was seducing her on purpose! That would give him something in return for kidnapping her.

"Mr. Sparrow I suggest you get away from me before I tell on you."

Jack laughed. "As long as you obey by the rules darling, and don't cause I fuss I will behave as well. Savvy?"

"Yeah yeah I savvy."

Jack laughed and left her in the room while he got everything tight and on schedule.

TBC


	4. The Hotel California

Chapter 4 – The Hotel California

Elizabeth was annoyed, if the word annoyed was appropriate for her situation. Jack had given her a new identity but for some reason couldn't find the means to give her another set of clothes. The only other one going with them was Gibbs, he was the backup and Jack's 'uncle'.

Standing outside the cab watching as suitcases were put on a trolley she twirled her hair. Then she put her hands down in disgust. Jack told her that she was to get her hair done and colored eye covers since there was no need for contacts.

"Come on Jack. Hurry up." She said and watched as he turned to face her.

"I'm not the one who spent all day wallowing around because I'm too spoiled to sit in my pajamas a few more hours." He said and went back to loading the trolley.

"I am not spoiled."

Jack smiled and finished. "Okay, time to go."

"Finally." Elizabeth said under her breath and Jack took her hand in his. "Now darling, no need to be all upset."

She pulled her hand away from his roughly, she would play the game with him, the sooner he trusted her the sooner she would get away.

Jack handed the tickets to the stewardess and Jack, Elizabeth, and Gibbs got on the plane that was heading to Sacramento.

"I thought you told me we were going to San Francisco?" Elizabeth asked as she took her seat, she was happy that it was by the window but not so happy when she found out Jack was sitting next to her, Gibbs was sitting in the back row with his lap top computer.

"We are, we just have to make a few stops. I have some people to see."

Elizabeth scooted closer to the wall of the plane and Jack pulled out her ID card. "Your name is Elizabeth. The only difference is that you have black hair, green eyes, and are my wife."

"Why the hell would I want to be your wife?"

"I didn't ask if you wanted to be. It doesn't matter, but lets just say there are some people who I can't meet unless I'm married. I'm going to let you decide how and when we got married. Okay?"

Elizabeth was fuming. "No it's not okay. Who are these people that you just have to be married to meet and why me?"

"Well, darling, for your information before you joined us it was going to be Anamaria. Since I can only take two other people with me I decided it would be best if you came with me. Gibbs always comes."

Elizabeth shook her head and looked out the window. "What nonsence."

"Look, all you have to do is hold my hand a little and smile at me, is that so hard?"

She shifted and pulled the airplane blanket out from under her seat. "I guess not. Just don't get so comfortable, I won't be making your dinner and getting into your bed."

Jack put on a face of mock shock. "Darling I would never even bring up making me dinner."

Elizabeth glared at him. "Don't even think about it."

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him. "Now Elizabeth, you should really start acting like a good little wife." He said and put his lips on her neck.

She pulled away and resisted the urge to smack his face. "From what I gather from you Mr. Sparrow, I don't want some sexual disease and I want to make it clear that I'm not some common whore that you think you can just pick up. They do have those in Sacramento do they not?"

"They have them everywhere." He said and put headphones on. They didn't speak the rest of the flight.

"Okay Gibbs, here is your card; Elizabeth." He said and handed her a credit card, "use it however you want. When I'm out you can either have Gibbs go with you to wherever you want to go, within reason, or you can order something. Don't worry, it only has a two-thousand dollar limit. Gibbs your is five."

Even though Jack was talking to her it was as if he was looking right through her. Not that it bothered her, but she couldn't help but think that maybe she had offended him somehow.

"Can we go to the hotel first, I'm rather tired." Elizabeth asked and Jack looked her over.

"Alright, we will head out tomorrow, I'll have some clothes brought for you Elizabeth." He said not looking at her.

"Thank you." She said and the two of them got into a cab, Gibbs would follow later.

Jack took out his cell phone and turned it on, he called Anamaria to let her know they made it and not to call him at that number anymore. He then destroyed the phone and took out a new one. Elizabeth had the feeling the cab driver had been paid off in advance.

"Will you be gone all day or something?" She asked when an uncomfortable silence started to ring in her ears.

"Maybe, tomorrow night you will be coming with me to a very important party however. Get a nice dress before then."

"You only gave me two thousand dollars." She said and looked at her visa.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "I should have thought so. You women spend too much money."

"Well if you want me to go to Sears and pick out a dress that's fine."

"No. Go somewhere nice, you are the wife of a rich man."

Elizabeth raised her eye brows. "Really? And what is it that my husband does?"

Jack continued to look out the window as he fingered an American Express. "He's in the stock market, that I actually know something about. I'm not like those stupid criminals who say they're a doctor and have no idea what to do for a broken bone, then they get caught when they meet a real doctor."

"I take it that that's happened before." She said then paused, "To someone you know."

"I learn from other people's mistakes."

Elizabeth nodded and Jack handed her the other credit card.

"What's the limit?"

Jack gave her a sideways look. "I will turn myself in if you max it out."

"There is no limit is there?"

Jack smiled a little. "I have a few friends. Some in very high places."

"Did you kidnap their daughters too?"

"No of course not, the people we are going to meet tonight don't have children and don't want any. They are high up and above law also, they have money. Just don't say anything stupid and please just go along with what they say and tell you. A lot of them has done some pretty stupid stuff. I know a few of the women have had abortions too. Just let them do what they do. Okay?'

Elizabeth sighed and looked at the hotel as it came into view. "Whatever you say Jack."

"Good."

The inside of the hotel was majestic and Elizabeth realized with much annoyance that she was still in her pajamas. No one noticed however and they were shown to their rooms right away.

"You know Jack, I've been thinking."

"Oh no, it's the end of the world."

"Shut up. I've actually been thinking of a lot of things, one; I like Andrew Charlton better than you, two; coming to California had nothing to do with taking me far away from New York and having a good chase. This was all planed before hand."

"One, I'm glad you liked him, two; your absolutely right, I have been planning this trip for a very long time and if you screw it up there will be consequences."

Elizabeth sighed and opened the dresser and closet. They had clothes already in them.

"I called before hand and told them what I thought your size was, sorry if they don't fit right."

She wasn't really paying any attention. "Thank you." She said and pulled out a nightgown and a robe from the closet, a lot of the clothes looked like they were took out of a Victoria Secret's catalog.

"I have a feeling you were expecting Anamaria to come with you. Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Jack made a look of disgust. "No. She's my cousin."

"Oh." Elizabeth said and started to laugh. "She was going to pretend to be your wife?"

Jack shrugged. "Like I said love, just holding hands a little and smiling, even my cousin could do that."

Elizabeth nodded and went to take a shower. Before she shut the bathroom door she heard Jack's voice call out.

"I'll be back at seven. Be ready."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After her shower Elizabeth got into bed and took a five hour nap before she felt two strong hands shaking her shoulders. "Wake up darling, it's six-thirty you have about ten minutes to look your best."

Elizabeth shot out of bed and started to look through the closet of clothes, she didn't mean to sleep so long. She was going to go and get a nice dress, but one of these will have to do.

When she heard laughing behind her she turned around. Jack was laughing at her.

"What's so funny. I'll just put on a pair of jeans if you don't shut it!"

Jack looked at her and opened his own drawers, looking for pajamas. It was really eleven at night and he took off his shirt.

Elizabeth glanced at his tone body and inhaled, closing her eyes. 'He's not attractive'. She thought to herself but then her stupid side said; 'Sure he isn't.'

"May I ask what is funny about any of this? I'm confused."

"Well it doesn't take much now does it?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms. Jack was still without a shirt of any kind when he got into bed. "Relax, the party isn't until tomorrow."

"I thought you said, wait, what are you doing? Out of bed!"

"Darling I am paying for this room."

"With money you stole!"

Jack looked annoyed. "So! It's hard work being a criminal, you would be surprised."

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Jack snuggled down in the bed. "You can sleep here love, I don't bite."

"That's not what I'm worried about." She said and Jack looked at her, a cocky grin on his face.

"You thought it love, not me."

Elizabeth gave up and made up a bed on the couch before going into the bedroom and pushing Jack out of the bed and smiling to herself at the stream of curses that came from his mouth. Needless to say he got the hint.

TBC


	5. Case of the X

Chapter 5 – Case of the X

Jack had never woke up in a worse position; his feet were hanging over the edge of the couch and head had somehow got shoved between the cushion and back of the couch. Standing up it took a moment before he got complete balance. His neck hurt as well as his back and shoulders. Someone was going to pay for his discomfort and it was going to be a specific woman asleep in the very comfortable bed he paid for.

Thoroughly annoyed now, Jack walked into the bedroom and stopped when he saw her asleep. Her hair was in her face and she wore a thin black nightgown that looked extremely smooth. Moving closer to her he brushed the hair from her face and a fleeting thought of how beautiful she was entered and exited his mind. Early in the morning was not the time to lust after one of the most annoying women he had ever met; besides, she was only here for the ride…unwillingly.

Rubbing at his eyes, Jack opened the dresser and took out a towel before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The steady sound of water flow woke Elizabeth and she cuddled into the feather soft pillows that she had been sleeping on. Stretching her arms above her head she sighed and looked at the clock. 6:30 in the morning. Ignoring the sounds from the bathroom she closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

The water stopped some time later and almost instantly after the bathroom door opened. Elizabeth rubbed at her eyes a little before opening them to see Jack Sparrow in nothing but a towel that he held together at his waist. She thought for a moment at what a sight it would be if his hand happened to slip.

At the thought she shut her eyes hard at the image and waiting until she heard him retreat back into the bathroom, never knowing she was awake.

Hearing the hair dryer turn on Elizabeth got the courage to get out of bed and get ready for the day. She picked out a black top with spaghetti straps and some flare jeans that fit her nicely, her shoes were fashionable sandals that were quite comfortable.

Trying to figure out what she was going to do with her hair Jack came back out of the bathroom wearing a pair of kakis and a white polo shirt.

"At least you can dress yourself in the mornings, and I'm glad you dress up nice because we're going to meet some very important people. While we're out we need to get you a dress and some sort of bathing suit. I'm not sure if you would have liked to go to a nude beach but I highly doubt it."

Elizabeth grinned at him and started filling one of the Gucci purses with necessities. "I'm glad you know me so well Mr. Sparrow."

"It's just Jack. Don't worry about our names, there has to be hundreds of married people with the names Jack and Elizabeth. Ready?"

Again he didn't really give her much of a choice to be ready or not, they were out the door of the hotel five minutes later and heading for a small café.

"Who are these people we're meeting today?"

"Some old acquaintances. Don't worry, they won't bite."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Jack led her to a table where two women sat. One was significantly older then the younger more beautiful one. Getting closer beautiful, she noticed was definitely the understatement of the world, this girl was the gorgeous blonde bomb-shell she had to watch guys fall over for in school.

"Hello Estella, Marianne." Jack said looking at the mother then the daughter, Elizabeth thought it odd that he didn't take the time to stare; maybe it was another one of his relatives.

"Jack, you don't have to be so formal." The beautiful Marianne said. "And who is this?" She asked looking Elizabeth over then smirking to herself. "She's…cute."

Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's waist and Marianne then noticed the matching rings they wore.

"This is my wife, Elizabeth."

Her smirk faded almost immediately. Elizabeth took her seat then positioned her silverware while contemplating what to do in this somewhat awkward silence. "I'm happy to meet you both." She said and looked to Jack. "But I have a feeling you know my husband from somewhere else?"

Marianne took the time to openly glare at Elizabeth. "I was Jack's fiancé." She said and took a sip of her water.

Elizabeth was sorry she asked, her stomach tightened and she knew that a silent war was going on. Two women were apparently fighting over the man seated on her left but for her it was just to prove that she could be just as beautiful and sophisticated as this hussy.

"Well I can't say I'm sorry it didn't work out." She said and sat straight when a waiter came over to their table. Jack was itching to finish the meeting as soon as possible.

"What can I get you folks?"

"I'll have the roast duck with marinade sauce, but not too much, you people always add too much." Estella said and handed the menu back to the waiter.

"I want the chicken creaser salad with fat free ranch please, also a strawberry banana smoothie but I want a fat burner booster in it also, and make sure you add more strawberry this time, last time the banana flavor was too strong."

Elizabeth watched as Marianne's mouth moved when she ordered it was petite, like her, in shot choppy movements, like her, and way to thin, like her.

"And you mam?"

Elizabeth was going to beat this woman rather it took one meal or one year she didn't care. "I'll have some raspberry tea and a garden salad, no dressing." She said and Jack looked at her.

"Give me the chicken cordon blue with a side of mozzarella sticks." He said, not taking his eyes off Elizabeth.

"Marina sauce also sir?"

"Yes please."

The waiter left and Elizabeth took a tiny sip of water before letting her hair down over her shoulders.

"I thought it was going to be a lot hotter today. Oh well, the cool air does good."

Jack looked to Estella before he saw a cat fight. "Estella how are you?"

"Let's just cut the crap Jack." She said and the other women looked at her. "What do you want?"

"I came here to invite you to the party tonight; perhaps we can all get better acquainted."

Marianne was about to protest about how she wouldn't want to go to some stupid party but thought better of it.

"Since this is to get better acquainted, I would like to bring my brother. Mom, why don't you call Tyler now?"

Jack felt hot, he hated Tyler, and Tyler made it perfectly clear he didn't like Jack. "No need to get nasty Mary."

"Nonsence, I have a feeling that your wife would love to meet him."

Jack didn't like that idea either, he knew Tyler's way with women and getting Elizabeth back home and away from him could prove difficult, never mind making their 'relationship' even more difficult to fake.

"That sounds lovely." Elizabeth said and touched Jack's knee when she saw cat woman looking at him. "Darling what's the matter, didn't her, I'm assuming, big brother like you too much?"

Jack looked at Elizabeth briefly. "Something like that."

Elizabeth moved her hand to his and gripped it, making sure she had Jack's attention.

"Understatement of the century Elizabeth, obviously Jack left out some important details of our relationship. You see we were two weeks away from our marriage when he had his bachelor party. One of the strippers he met was an ex. Never trust a man around the ex."

Elizabeth looked at the other woman and dropped Jack's hand instantly, what did she care about him anyway, she was just playing along. She didn't say another word the entire time.

When they left the café Elizabeth let herself breathe. Jack didn't say anything but they got into a cab.

"She lied you know."

Elizabeth was too busy looking out the window.

"What?"

"Marianne, she lied, I never even had a bachelor party."

Elizabeth looked at him and nodded. "Good for you, not that I care. Why didn't you correct the beauty then?"

"We made a deal that that was the story we were telling her mother and the rest of the family."

"So what's the real reason there was no wedding bells, sex was that bad?"

Jack smiled a little at that but offered no comment.

Feeling disgusted Elizabeth looked back out the window and watched the buildings go by.

TBC


	6. The Perfect Dress

Chapter 6 – The Perfect Dress

The buildings were blocking out the sunlight by the time the two of them reached their destination. Jack had gotten out of the cab first and walked around to Elizabeth's door to open it for her, she beat him to it and glared at him.

"Now come on, what did I do to you?"

"Just shut up Jack and let's get this over with."

Putting his hands in his pockets Jack looked upward. "I thought women liked to go shopping."

"We do, but men don't, and I don't want you complaining the whole time."

Jack looked at her and smiled. "What makes you think I will complain in the slightest?"

"Woman's intuition."

This time he snorted and got a glare in return.

The mall complex was huge and very expensive looking. Doormen waited to let them in.

"Mr. Sparrow, nice to see you again, and this must be your beautiful wife Elizabeth. I've heard so much about you Missus."

The man took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it. He was of Spanish decent and quite young. Smiling at him Elizabeth nodded, "it is a pleasure to meet you Mr.?"

"You may call me Ramone, please have a good day Mrs. Sparrow."

Elizabeth saw Jack roll his eyes next to her. "Please call me Elizabeth, I don't think the title 'missus' suites me very well." She said and Jack pulled her into the building.

"Stop flirting with the help darling." He said, an annoyed undertone laced his words.

"Stop getting jealous and maybe I will."

He stopped and looked at her. "I'm not jealous. What do I have to be jealous about?"

"Well for one, he's foreign, has a wonderful body, and a really cute accent." She said sighing at the end. Jack forced a half smile.

"Whatever you say."

Mentally Elizabeth put another point in her category adding to the one she earned the night before for kicking him out of bed.

This was proving to be an interesting day already.

---------

"Hurry up. I don't understand what is taking so long." Jack said through the changing room door that held Elizabeth on the other side.

"It doesn't fit right." She said and he sighed.

"Why don't you let me see?"

He didn't get an answer and Elizabeth came out with the clothes she was wearing before she went in.

"I'm a half size and none of these dresses are fitting right!" She said, raising her voice and making Jack shake his head.

"Okay, the next store you will find a dress or I will."

Elizabeth started to laugh and he glared at her. "What's so funny?"

"I hope you look good in a dress."

Jack smiled a little at her. "That's not what I meant."

"But it's what you said."

They exited the store with identical smiles and Elizabeth had to admit, if only to herself, that she was having one of the best days of her life, and with a criminal.

"Let's go in here." He said pushing her toward a small store that had some beautiful dresses in the window display.

"What color are you looking for?" Jack asked, looking around the store.

"A deep red, maybe maroon."

He nodded and called over an attendant. "My wife is looking for a deep red dress, maybe maroon and preferably straight with spaghetti straps."

The woman looked happily at Elizabeth and took her over to some of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. "They are wonderful." She said mostly to herself. Jack didn't seem very excited.

The attendant smiled at her and took some down. "Are you looking for something with sequence or,"

"No, something formal and preferably a solid color." Jack said not looking up from his magazine.

Elizabeth watched him for a little while before nodded to the attendant. "It's a party for his work, you know, need to be all formal."

"I understand, you would be surprised how many business men's wives shop here. I never see them though, the husbands that is."

Elizabeth looked to Jack again who was staring at his magazine, clearing not reading it and waiting for her answer. "We're newlyweds, I don't want to spend a moment away from him."

Jack looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Well then, why don't I let you try these on and I'll be back in an hour if I don't see you."

Elizabeth looked at the attendant almost fearfully. She was going to leave her alone with Jack? What if she needed help with them, some of the straps looked pretty complicated. She knew she would want someone's opinion, honest opinion.

"That will be fine," Jack said, "thank you."

When the other woman left he stood up and took the dresses from Elizabeth. "Here, try this one on first, I'll wait here. You have to let me see them this time."

"Yes dear." She said and walked into the huge waiting room. Taking her time with the dress she read the tag. It was over $6,000. Now taking even more time with it she felt the baby soft material hit her skin everywhere, her stomach, back, and her bare chest. Looking at herself she liked it, but had many more to choose from.

Stepping out of the room she found Jack sitting down with the dresses draped over one of the other chairs.

"What do you think?" She asked and he looked up.

"It's beautiful. Do you like it?" He asked, standing up and looking her over.

"It doesn't hang on me right." She said, pulling at the material.

Jack looked at her back and laughed. "That's because you don't have it zipped up."

"Oh."

Taking the zipper in one hand and grabbing on to her shoulder lightly Jack zipped it for her, feeling her soft skin under his touch. Elizabeth was unnaturally still while he took his time with the zipper. Then, without preamble she felt his lips where his hand was. She didn't protest.

Jack kissed her soft skin and up to her earlobe. "I should take you shopping more often, now I can help you out of it and see what you keep underneath."

Elizabeth was just about to say 'okay' before she realized what he said.

"How about no, and don't think I don't know what you're doing."

Jack stepped back and crossed his arms. "What am I doing?"

Elizabeth wasn't stupid, she had seen enough movies and read enough romance novels to know not to answer that question. She didn't say anything at all.

TBC

Authors Note: IT took me a while to push this chapter out. I have been having trouble with all my stories recently so I'm not sure how long or soon my stories will be updated. Keep the reviews coming and I might get inspiration.


	7. Tyler

Chapter 7 - Tyler

Jack was getting impatient. The party was going to be starting in one hour and it would take at least a 45 minute drive to the beach. "Elizabeth, for god's sake hurry up!" He yelled from the front room and turned around when she came out of the bathroom. He had seen a lot of beautiful women before but none that looked so beautiful and innocent at the same time.

He wasn't going to let her know the effect she was having on him however. "Ready?"

Elizabeth took her purse off the table and checked it's contents. "Yes."

Waiting downstairs for them was the limosine and Elizabeth didn't protest when Jack opened the door for her.

On the way to the party there was too much traffic and the limo got stuck in a traffic jam.

"Well, it will probably be a little longer than expected." Jack said, leaning back and loosening his tie.

Elizabeth continued to look out the tinted windows at other cars. "How long will we be staying?" She asked, playing with the bracelet she got to go along with the dress.

"As long as it takes, hopefully only a couple hours. I don't want to stay longer then I need to. Incase you can't tell, I don't like these people that much." He added and leaned back, taking a bottle of scotch from the mini bar. Elizabeth watched as he poured himself a glass and then took a small sip.

Jack felt her eyes on him and he looked at her. "Do you want some?"

Her face turned an adorable shade of pink before her gaze returned to the window. "No thank you."

He took another drink, sucked his teeth, and admired her profile. She had a very soft, almost fragile looking face. Her small, delicate nose hovered over her full red lips. Jack took a deep breath and shifted around in his seat, turning his mind to more, unpleasent matters.

Elizabeth kept her gaze away from her kidnapper the rest of the ride to the party, her mind was set fully on wondering how and when she would try to escape. Thinking back to the night she was taken she remembered thinking about her Will and what he must be going through. When they arrived at the party she took a deep breath to settle her stomach and Jack fixed his tie before the driver opened his door and Elizabeth scooted toward him and followed him out.

"Jack my boy, how are you?" Elizabeth watched as an older man came up to them and shook Jack's hand. "Well who is this lovely lady?"

Elizabeth relaxed a little as Jack's arm snaked around her waist. "This is my wife, Elizabeth."

The man took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Elizabeth. That's a beautiful name."

Resisting the urge to smak the man across the face she forced a smile. "Thank you Mr.?"

"Just call me Norman, darling."

Jack instictively pulled her closer to him. "Please excuse us."

"What's the matter Jack? Not one of your criminal buddies?" Elizabeth asked, a smug look on her face. That quickly vanished however when Jack pulled her down a hall and pushed her up against the wall. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her.

"No he's not one of my buddies, and there are some people you don't want to get on the bad side of, he's one of them."

His eyes were so intense and serious she wanted to cower away. "I'm sorry."

Jack let go of her arm at the sound of her small voice. His face softened and he ran a hand through his hair. "Don't apologize. I shouldn't have been so," He paused to think of the right word. "hostile."

Elizabeth unconsciously rubbed her arm. "Don't worry about it. I should have known better. This is probably serious."

His eyes lost some of their steely hate and he managed a smile at her. "We can have a little fun."

What she thought before she should have been expecting then. His lips were on her, not hard and demanding, but soft and light. He pulled away. It wasn't a real kiss, more like touching lips. He didn't press them together, didn't give her the chance to open her mouth to him. It was nothing.

"If I wasn't afraid of you, I'd smack you across the face."

POTC

_"If I wasn't afraid of you, I'd smack you across the face."_

The words almost didn't register, and did only when she walked away. She was _afraid_ of him? Not scared or suspisious. Hell, he hadn't meant to make her afraid. All he wanted to do was let her know she wasn't about to walk out of here. Not with the information she had in her mind. He would make her forget he was the bad guy, and her reaction to his kiss made it all the easier.

He followed her when she stopped, right before the dance hall.

"What's the matter?" He asked and she broke her obvious stare.

"Who is that?" She asked, pointing to a tall man standing next to Marianne.

Jack didn't even have to look to know who it was that had caught her attention.

"That's Marianne's brother, Tyler."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. No wonder he and Jack didn't get along too well. Tyler looked to be about 6'5'' with dark hair and a lean body. When he turned around she gasped, he was a god. His face was flawless and eveything about him oozed sex appeal.

"Don't stare Elizabeth." Jack said into her ear. She had a small smile on her face as she looked around.

"I'm sorry _darling_." She said and giggled.

Jack linked their arms together and lead her away from Tyler's eyesight.

"Jack?"

_'Shit.' _He thought to himself. _'Not fast enough.'_

Putting on a fake smile he turned around, Elizabeth still on his arm. "Tyler, I wasn't expecting you to be here." He said and wanted to take a punch at him that he greatly deserved.

"I was invited by a mutual friend of ours." He said and looked at Elizabeth. "And you must be his girl of the evening. Why don't you leave shorty here and come be with a real man."

The entire conversation was quiet so not to attract unwanted attention. Elizabeth could feel the heat start to roll off Jack in barrels. She didn't want to deal with an angry criminal all night.

"I am with a real man Mr. weel, whoever you are. And I am not some girl he picked up for the night. I'm his wife."

Tyler seemed amused at the whole situation and he looked at their hands. Matching rings.

"Congradulations Sparrow, never thought you had it in you? Where are the children?"

Jack's hand tightened on Elizabeth's arm almost painfully and she saw the way the men looked at each other when children were mentioned.

"We don't have any yet." She said, wanting to break the pulse of hate. "We will someday."

"If he can get you pregnant." Tyler said and left, following after a cute blonde girl. Jack started to pull her away from that spot. When she dared a look at his face she was shocked to find it completely neutral. What an actor.

What shocked her even more was when he walked up to a man dressed in a white tux and extended his hand.

"Jack, well long time no see. After you and Marianne had that messy break up I was sure you wouldn't be around anymore."

"Yes well, that break up was easy to get over, even more so after I found her." He said and introduced Elizabeth as his wife.

"I can understand now Jack. Good job my boy. Now business. How are the records?"

"In the same condition as you left them with me. No worries."

The man smiled and patted Jack on the shoulder. "Good man."

The party seemed to go on forever until Jack told her she was to go with the other wives in one room while the men went into the other. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and she noticed the other couples weren't very affectionate either.

"Well I'm glad Jack finally got his hands on a nice girl like you Elizabeth." One of the women told her as they went to sit down on the couch across from the fireplace.

"Thank you very much."

"You know, some women wouldn't even look at him after knowing what he does. What he did do. I suppose there's the exception."

Elizabeth just smiled and sat back with her drink that seemed to appear out of no where. "I look at the man, not who he wants others to see."

"Hmmm. So tell me, which version have you heard about him and the lovely Marianne? The cheating by Jack or Marianne?"

Elizabeth almost choked on her drink. "Marianne cheated?"

The woman nodded. "Eveyone knows it. Except her mother of cource, and the rest of her family. She got pregnant too. By her second cousin."

This time she did choke on her drink. "Her cousin?"

"Yep. Jack thought it was his, he found out the truth, after she aborted it.That boy loved that child like his own. I have no doubt he would have raised it as his own. Sadly, they called off the wedding claiming it was Jack with the unfaithful heart."

Elizabeth felt bad for him. His fiance killed her baby for no reason.

"Elizabeth darling?"

Jack had poped his head in the room and smiled at the other women. "We need to be going. Big day tomorrow."

TBC


	8. Playing By Heart

Chapter 8 - Playing By Heart

Elizabeth sat in the limosine watching the scenery go by when they were stopped in a long line of traffic.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack asked loudly. Elizabeth was sure his patience was tested at the party in and out of her presence.

"I'm sure it's just a back-up. There was a lot of people at the party."

Jack didn't say anything, he just kept looking out the window.

The rest of the way to the hotel was made in silence. It had started to rain and the soft thundering of a distant storm made Elizabeth smile. She loved thunderstorms, the way the lightening shone throughout the house followed closely by the loud thunder. When she would watch the rain fall in her teen years she would think it the most romantic wheather. More than once she and Will had made love during a storm. Elizabeth stopped her thoughts. Resently when she had thought of her betrothed she felt sad and alone, but now she felt perfectly content being with Jack. And it was he who brought her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked and he sighed irritably.

"Are you coming in?"

She nodded and he took her hand, ever so aware of the game they were supposed to be playing. They needed to look like the couple everyone wanted to be. His affection of her had grown over the past few hours and he checked it off as lust for the woman. He hadn't been in a relationship for a while and when you're on the move women were hard to come by, unless you wanted to take a chance on getting some sort of disease. He looked at her again. She would just break his heart anyway.

They made it to their rooms without conversation.

"Is something wrong Jack?"

Not replying right away Jack took off his tie and threw it on the floor along with his dinner jacket. He kicked off his shoes and left his socks behind him as he slammed the bathroom door shut. Elizabeth heard the water start to run and she was afraid he went to the bathroom to drown himself.

Figuring he was going to be a stubborn man about it she changed her clothes to one of the sexy bed gowns that was bought for Mrs. Sparrow. Tonight it was a deep purple shade, the color of passion she thought to herself.

Rubbing her arms she got under the covers and took a romance novel off the side table and started to read.

Jack stared at his reflection in the mirror and rubbed his face, he needed a good shave in the morning. He wasn't sure what bugged him more, the fact that Elizabeth now knew the real reason he and that devil woman broke up or that Tyler did. Perhaps it was both.

He started to get disgusted with himself, why would he care if Elizabeth knew? There wasn't any reason. Maybe it was because he thought she would think less of him. If it was him who had gotten her pregnant who was to say she wouldn't have killed that one?

He shook his head and took a breath. His night on the couch was going to be short and restless.

When he walked out of the bathroom he stopped to look at the sight in front of him. Elizabeth was asleep, a book rested on her chest, her hair around her neck.

He walked over to the bed and looked at the spacious room on the right side of her. Maybe if he was quiet she wouldn't wake up.

Getting into the bed Jack stopped, what the hell was he doing? He could just barely control himself around her in the day with lots of people around. But he didn't care anymore, she wasn't going to want him like he found himself wanting her.

Getting the courage he picked the book lightly off of it's resting place on her breasts.

"I was reading that."

He stopped his movements and watched her eyes flutter open then focus on him. His lips were on hers instantly.

Elizabeth was surprised, but his kiss was a kiss this time. It was soft and tender, he didn't want to be too rough. She was the one to initiate a more intimate touch. She opened her mouth and the second his tongue found hers she moaned and pulled herself away.

"We can't do this. Why not just let me go?"

He sat back, but only barely. "I don't want to. I'm upset and I would like nothing but to have sex with you." He said and kissed her neck.

Elizabeth's eyes closed. He couldn't be serious. So his wife - to - be didn't get pregnant by him, who was to say she wouldn't?

_"You shouldn't be thinking that way anyway! He kidnaped you! Or have you forgotten?"_

Her mind was shouting orders at her. _Stop! Get away from him! What are you doing!_

Jack's mouth found her ear and she shifted to let him grab her opposite arm and bring her closer and into a more intimate position. _Enjoying this_. Her passioned heart responded and she kissed him again, this time not pulling back and not wanting to.

Jack felt her curves with his finger tips. Her skin jumped and shuddered under his touch. It had been too long. Soon they had moved in such a way so that she was completely under him. His tongue was in her mouth again and she moaned, playing with it. His hands were busy at work, lifting her purple gown off and then feeling the soft smooth skin of her breasts.

Elizabeth moaned softly in his mouth when his rough hands touched her bare skin. Her nipples became hard and she had to pull her mouth away from his when his forefinger and thumb squeezed one gently. He opened his eyes briefly to look at her, her own eyes closed, her mouth opened and hair getting tangled. Willing his eyes to stay open his mouth encircled one breast and his tongue liked an already hard nipple.

"Oh Jack!"

It was the first thing either of them had said since he confessed his want for her, and those two words sent his body in a fury of fire.

Abandoning her chest his kisses went to her flat stomach, over her white panties and to the inside of her thighs. Her hips bucked and he laughed a little.

Elizabeth sat up quickly, bringing his head away from her legs. "There is nothing funny about this!" She said breathlessly.

His eyes were as passionate as she had ever seen on any man and it aroused her even more. She should stop this right now, before he could do what she desperately wanted him to. It didn't matter what his profession was, he was a man and she was a woman, that was all that mattered.

Her mouth sought out his this time and she pushed him on his back, her lips leaving a trail of heat where they touched his skin. But Jack was unaware of her lips, her hands were working the elastic of his boxers and she touched him.

Elizabeth smiled when he moaned and bucked his hips, creating a friction with her hand and his manhood. That made his moan more.

She relieved herself of her annoying underware and hoved over him, completely naked. Jack's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and his hands grabbed her firm ass. Moving one hand to her back he flipped her over and laid on top of her.

Jack nussled her neck with his nose and then kissed her, his hand on her back moved to the bedboard, the other, gripped her hip. Looking into his hostages eyes he slid himself into her and a clap of thunder drowned out her scream of pleasure.

Elizabeth's eyes started to water, she had never felt such passion. His hands were on her, his tongue in her mouth, their bodies connected. She wanted to sob, she felt such passion and lust she started touching him everwhere as he continued to make love to her. Her grip tightened when she felt her orgasm come. He pushed her over the edge then started to build her up again.

Jack felt her first orgasm and almost lost himself at the sound of her sweet voice in his ear. She screamed his name and clutched around him. He was lost in her, he didn't know where he ended inside her. He felt as if they were one person, the pleasure he was feeling coursing through his body in nano seconds.

"Jack."

This time his name was whispered and a clap of lightening illuminated the room. The air was musty from the humidity produced by the storm and it smelt of their sex. It was a pleasing smell to Jack and it along with a hard feeling in his lower stomach, reminded him of his current state. He had not fully pulled himself out of her so he started to move in and out of her quickly, the bed frame moving with his hard movements. She moaned and groaned each time he fucked her. She never wanted this overwhelming feeling to end.

Her body grew hot and her words aroused even herself when she spoke them. "Jack, I'm so hot."

It was the end and both of them knew it. When they both had found their release they laid quietly in each other's arms, Jack rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Neither one had said anything else that night and they fell asleep.


	9. No Looking Back

Chapter 9 - No Looking Back

Elizabeth woke up the next morning and felt, more than saw, the naked body next to her. Jack had covered his whole body, including his head with the sheets. Running her hands over her face and hair Elizabeth sighed, surprised that she was crying. Getting out of bed she reached for her robe and went into the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

Facing the mirror Elizabeth looked at her reflection and saw how flawless her skin was, her hair was down around her shoulders in messy curls and her eyes were dark. A feeling that she was being watched drifted over her senses and she turned around. Jack was standing there in his boxers, just watching her.

"Good morning." He said and she looked at the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"Morning."

He noticed her uncertainty and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elizabeth turned around and put her hands on his chest, pushing slightly. "Let me go." It was a soft command, but a command none the less.

He did as she said and watched her turn on the water in the bath tub. "Is something wrong?"

She sighed heavily and looked him in the eye. "No of course not. You've only kidnapped me, dragged me across the country, seduced me, and made me be unfaithfull to my fieonce. There is nothing wrong Jack."

He stood at the door and crossed his arms over his chest before letting the scowl he was feeling show on his face. "Oh. I see. Well since all of that is my fault I'm assuming you want an apology."

"An apology is not going to change what happened last night. I knew this whole thing was going to be a

disaster."

"Look darling, you weren't drunk last night, I didn't threaten you or drug you, you could have said no." He said and continued to watch as she got all the things around she needed to shower.

"You took advantage of my then current state of mind. I was alone, a little scared, and tired. My emotions were so confusing I didn't even know what I was thinking and then you came and got in bed with me, kissed me, then proceeded to have sex with me."

He looked her over when she stepped out of her robe and stood in the bathtub. Reaching down she pulled the lever that would bring the water to the shower head. Elizabeth knew she was practically asking for what happened next. Jack took off his boxers and got in the shower with her. Wrapping his arms around her from behind he whispered in her ear.

"Are you going to tell me no or are you going to let me make love to you again?"

She shuddered at the feelings that were coursing through her. Her stomach did a flip-flop and she turned so she was facing him. "I'm not going to let you do anything, but if you want to take advantage of me again, I won't object."

Jack's eyes glittered when she smiled up at him. Their naked bodies were pressed together and the steady water washing over them was soothing. His lips quickly found her face and neck while his hands went between her thighs.

Soon Jack and Elizabeth realized that they were in too far.

--

"I want him back."

Tyler looked up from his eggs when his sister spoke. "Who?"

"Jack."

He rolled his eyes and took a bite. "Well sis I gotta admit, you're dumber then I thought. Seriously, he's a short little man who couldn't fight a little girl and win."

Marianne flipped her hair. "Give him some credit, he was smart enough to fall for me."

Tyler snorted. "You mean he was dumb enough to fall for you. Don't forget he's married now, she's damn fine and probably nicer then you."

"I know you would like to get in her pants but come on, she won't proove to be too difficult, when she's dead." Tyler looked up at her again, this time an expression of shock on his face. "Oh don't look at me like that, I'm going to call in a favor."

"You're going to kill Jack Sparow's wife then expect him to jump into your arms?"

Marianne snorted and walked to the stairs before turning around. "Don't be stupid, I'm not going to kill her, Paulie is."

--

Paulie Vance was sitting at his desk when Jack Sparrow walked in.

"Jack my boy! I heard the New York job was a hit, good work. Now, what can I do ya for?"

Jack looked at his boss at sat in the chair across from him. "I know this is going to be unexpected but I've decided to settle down again."

"Ah, Marianne didn't break your balls like everyone said huh?"

"Not exactly, they still work just fine. The thing is, she doesn't really like what I do."

Paulie put up a hand. "Say no more, your assignment will be passed on. Go and have a happy life with your new girl, but Jack, if I ever need you, you owe me a favor."

Jack rattled it around in his head, he knew this was going to happen, Paulie didn't let just anyone walk away, he would owe the big man a favor that could end his life or put him behind bars the rest of it.

"No problem Paulie."

"Good, now get out."

Jack didn't need to be told twice.

When one of his own walked out he rang for Carla, his secretary. "Mary can come in now."

Almost the same second Marianne came through the door and Paulie kissed her on the cheek. "Welcome my darling, what is it I can do for you?"

"Jack has this wife."

He noticed her hesitation. "Go on."

"You said I could have a favor. I want her dead."

Paulie sat back in his chair and twisted his pen around in his hand. Jack had just came in to tell him he was leaving and he was furious, if this woman was out of the picture, perhaps he would come back.

"Her photo please."

Marianne produced a photo and Paulie smiled, he had just the man to do the job.

TBC


End file.
